


Догнал! Ой...

by Sammy_Lee



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Lee/pseuds/Sammy_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рут всего лишь хотел научиться кувыркаться в воздухе, как файры. Вдохновлялось заявками: «POV Рута на любую тему» и «Рут случайно догнал зеленую»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Догнал! Ой...

«Значит, так.  
Ловим поток, раскрываем крылья, парим… Теперь опускаем голову, смотрим на живот, тянемся дальше под хвост… А-а-а!!! Ф-фух… Надо в другой раз выше подняться. Как же это у них получается, а у меня нет?  
Эй, Триг! Ну-ка, покажи еще раз, как ты делаешь? И еще раз. Еще раз. Еще… Ну и вали отсюда, задавака. Сам ты неуклюжий червяк с крыльями. Расчирикался! А я тебя на охоту не возьму! Не услышал, гад. Еще и нажалуется. Ну и пусть, обойдусь без него.  
Ну-ка, вот хороший поток! Поднялись, легли на воздух, голову вниз… кувыр… а-а-а!!! Ух, чуть хвост по скале не размазал. Что же у меня не так, как у них, а? Я, разве что, больше… Ну и умнее, само собой. Не может же из-за этого не получаться? Или может? У Джексома спросить… ой… что-то долго они сегодня… прошлый раз после такого Шаван родился. Третьего, что ли, решили завести? Все-таки странные они, люди. Нет, чтобы как драконы – сорок яиц разом! Мучаются по одному.  
Ладно, пока Джексому не до меня, еще раз попробую. Главное, подняться повыше. И к равнинам, там потоки мощнее. Летим, летим… а это кто там впереди? Ух ты, как она быстро! А я догоню!  
Пат, привет! А я тебя догнал! Думала, не догоню? Ой, а чего это ты такая? Пат! Ты меня пугаешь… Пат!!! Ай, не надо! Мне так щекотно… Пат! И шею так не надо, задушишь! И не кричи на меня! А-а-а! Больно же!  
Что?! Какой еще брач… Ой… Пат, прости. Я же говорю, прости! Ты чего дерешься? И никого я не распугивал! И не буду я! Ну, взлети еще раз… А-а-а! Джексом! Она меня бьет! Что?! Тебя весь Восточный Вейр бить будет? А Миррим… да, эта все может! Я лечу к тебе! Я уже лечу на помощь! Вот он я… Беги, Джексом! Давай, держись, полетели! А вот вам, я все равно быстрее! Бить они нас собрались… И не отрежете ничего! Х-ха!  
И я все равно научусь кувыркаться!»


End file.
